


Hell's Belles

by magnetohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Church Sex, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Stealth Crossover, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: John Constantine, professional demon hunter, shouldn't let himself get seduced by unholy creatures. But by God, when one is that pretty, who cares what they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into sacrilege and desecration of a holy space, this is not the fic for you. Should you choose to proceed, don't say I didn't warn you.

Picking up people in bars was a fairly common event for John Constantine. Even meeting them on the street or in the shops could be fairly normal. But even for him, encountering someone he wanted to sleep with in a graveyard was odd. 

 

John had been responding to an invitation from a priest at the church next to the cemetery, who had reported some very strange goings on amongst the tombstones. Strange humanoid shapes floating about in the darkness, voices coming from inside the mausoleums, flickering lights in all the buildings on the grounds. Standard haunting fair. Nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

He was alone in the church, which was lit only by candles and the moonlight filtering in through high stained glass windows. John had yet to witness any of the supernatural phenomena described by witnesses, and was beginning to think he should just leave, when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“You’re very brave to be alone in a place like this. There’s bad things lurking in the dark around here.”

 

John whirled around, heart pounding. There was a person leaning, arms crossed, against the wall at the back of the church. Their face was mostly shadowed by a wide-brimmed hat, but John could see a smirk forming on their mouth.

 

“Who are you?” John demanded. “How did you get in here?”

 

“Not even a hello? How disappointing.” The being peeled themselves away from the wall and made their way up the aisle, expensive dress shoes clacking loudly against the floor.

 

“Maybe I don’t expect to be snuck up on in the middle of the night.” John responded, feeling extremely suspicious.

 

“Well I didn’t expect you to be here either, but I must say it’s a pleasant surprise.” The stranger stopped about a foot from John. “You’re much cuter in person, John Constantine.”

 

“You know who I am?”

 

They tilted their head, so that their face caught the light, and John saw their eyes for the first time. Completely black and glassy.

 

“You’re a demon.” He growled.

 

“Astute observation, Mr. Constantine. You’re very smart. But I promise, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here for the same reason as you. To stop the hauntings of this poor place.”

 

“Why would someone like  _ you _ want to do that?”

 

“Orders from the big man downstairs himself. It seems there are some very important people in this graveyard that he doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

 

“How are you not burning up right now? We’re in a church.”

 

“I’m stronger than most.” The demon replied simply.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“So many questions. Unfortunately I can’t tell you anymore about this. I’ll still talk though, if we can change the subject.” They took another step forward. “I’m sure you can think of something else to do with that mouth.”

 

“Sod off.” John spat, feeling himself blush.

 

“So rude.” The demon pressed a long fingered hand against their chest. “You wound me Mr. Constantine. Or can I call you John?”

 

“Only if you tell me your name.”

 

“Did I not already? How forgetful of me. I’m Leonard.”

 

“Not what I expected.” John admitted.

 

Leonard inclined his head in the other direction. “Not all of us have names like Azazel or Pazuzu. You shouldn’t stereotype so much, John.”

 

“It’s not as though I’m on the best terms with most demons.”

 

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t be.” Leonard took another step forward. “Unless you’d like to change that.”

 

“Even I know it’s a bad idea to make deals.”

 

“I’m not suggesting a deal. I’m simply proposing a truce. We can put aside our differences and get to know each other in a way we both understand. In a more animalistic way.”

 

John considered this proposal. He’d shagged some weird things over the years, but a demon powerful enough to withstand holy ground would be a new one on him. Still, it did sound mildly appealing. Magical creatures were always kinky. And it would be quite a notch on his bedpost.

 

“Alright.” He said, slightly begrudgingly. “On one condition. Turn your eyes a different color.”

 

Leonard blinked and his eyes went from blank black to a pleasant blue-green. “Done.” He gave John a gentle push backwards, causing him to stumble against the altar.

 

John swallowed heavily as Leonard took his hat off, tossed it onto a pew and stalked forward. “Is it an insult to say you have the face of an angel?”

 

“No.” Leonard stood toe to toe with John, fingers closing around his tie. “I  _ was _ one once. So much more fun like this. No pesky vows of chastity getting in my way.” 

 

Their lips pressed together as Leonard tugged on John’s tie and pulled him forward. They kissed for a few long moments, John reveling in the feeling of Leonard’s impossibly soft mouth. Sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip, making him moan. Leonard’s tongue snaked its way into John’s mouth and tangled with his own.

 

John eventually had to pull away, gasping for breath. “Bloody hell, love. Don’t think I’ve ever had a snog like that before.”

 

Leonard’s nimble hands untucked John’s shirt and skimmed across the flesh of his chest. “I’ve got quite a few tricks up my sleeve. Would you like to see them?”

 

“After that, I’ll take anything you’ve got, Len.”

 

“Len, hm?”

 

“Yeah, Leonard is a bit of a mouthful. Len is much easier to scream in the heat of the moment.”

 

“I would certainly enjoying hearing that.” Len chuckled.

 

John carded his hand through Len’s hair. “If those magic hands of yours get a little lower you might just get to.”

 

Len hummed in response, tucking his thumbs into John’s belt loops. “As much as I adore the sacrilege of going all the way in a sacred space, your reputation will be on the line if we get caught.”

 

“Bugger it. I want this. Who gives a shit if some holy geezer sees us shagging?”

 

“I love a reckless man.” Len purred into John’s ear.

 

“Why don’t you show me just how much?” John suggested, kissing Len’s jaw.

 

Len sank to his knees, dragging his lips along the growing bulge in John’s trousers. He unbuckled John’s belt, popping the button and dragging the zipper down with his teeth.

 

“Talented.” John choked out as Len gripped him through his pants.

 

“There’s more where that came from.” Len peeled the fabric away from John’s stiff cock, licking his lips.

 

“Fuck!” John groaned and grabbed the back of Len’s head as he took him all in one go. Len’s tongue lapped along the length of his shaft, focusing particularly on his foreskin. He pulled off with a pop, hand replacing his mouth.

 

“Haven’t been with someone who’s uncut in a couple hundred years. It’s very refreshing. And this is so cute.” Len added, pressing a kiss to the piercing at the place where John’s cock met his balls. “Humans don’t usually get things put here do they?”

 

“No. Got absolutely plastered with some mates ‘bout ten years ago and thought it’d be funny.”

 

“Was it?” Len asked, still stroking him off while they talked.

 

“‘Course not. Hurt like Hell. Not that I know what Hell is like.”

 

Len hummed. “Hopefully you never will.” He returned to deep throating John’s dick, leaving the slightly ominous statement hanging in the air. His nose bumped up against John’s lower stomach, buried in well-trimmed pubic hair. Len looked up at John, eyes sparking with amusement.

 

“You’re bloody gorgeous like this, love.” John sighed, threading his fingers through Len’s curls.

 

Len hummed around his cock, causing John to moan loudly. The hand not keeping John pressed into the altar slid down to undo his own trousers and take his dick out. Len’s upper body blocked his view, but John was eager to see what a demon’s penis would look like.

 

Hollowing his cheeks, Len sucked like his life depended on it.

 

“Oh god, fucking Christ Len, stop or I’m gonna cum.”

 

Len reluctantly let John’s twitching prick slip from his mouth. “Ready for more?” 

 

John nodded. “Always, pet.”

 

“A pet I am not.” Len said darkly, rising to his feet. “Even for you.”

 

“Just trying to be affectionate, love.”

 

“Not ten minutes ago you were telling me to go away in the most boorish way possible.”

 

“I can change my mind. Especially since you have that mouth on you.”

 

They kissed again, this time John biting at Len’s plush bottom lip. Something wet rubbed against John’s aching cock and he broke away to look down. Len’s dick was disappointingly human, other than the fact that it was unnaturally red and seemed to be leaking an abnormal amount of precum.

 

“It’s natural lubrication.” Len said, noticing John’s interest. “Not the only place it comes from either.” He took John’s hand and drew it into his pants, letting him feel the warm slickness dripping from a slit where his scrotum should have been.

 

John’s eyes widened. “Is that- Do you have a-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“And it works?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I think I love you.”

 

“Don’t say that until we’re finished, John.” Len’s eyes were twinkling. 

 

He examined the altar behind them, and flicked his hand at it in a lazy way. The candles rearranged themselves in a ring around the slab of marble, the vases of roses scattering themselves across the floor, and the picture of Jesus flying unceremoniously across the room.

 

“Quite some performance you’re putting on.” John commented.

 

“I wanted it to be romantic for our first time.” Len smirked in response.

 

John chucked his coat aside and hopped up on the altar. “How do you wanna do this?”

 

“I’d like to ride you.” Len said, shucking his trousers.

 

John wiggled his eyebrows. “Do all demons forgo the pants?”

 

“Just the ones who want to get to the fun parts faster.” Len gestured for John to lie back and then straddled his thighs. He rubbed his cock against John’s and slid up so his dripping cunt brushed against it instead.

 

“Feel how wet I am John? That’s all for you.” Len murmured, leaning down to lick John’s neck. “I’m ready to take your cock.”

 

“Actions speak louder than words, love.” John replied, reaching over and pinching Len on the thigh.

 

“You’re right.” Len sat himself back up, held John’s dick in place and sunk down on it.

 

They moaned in unison, John’s eyes flying shut. Len was velvety soft and soaking wet around him, tight in a way that was intense but not painful. Taking shuddering breaths, Len braced himself against John’s chest and began to rock his hips.

 

The distorted moonlight filtering in through the windows and the shimmering light of the candles glinted off Len’s silver-streaked hair and pale skin, giving him an almost ethereal glow. Scorching hot lust shot through John’s body as he watched Len throw his head back in abandon, crying out in ecstasy. Gripping Len’s hips tightly, John to thrust upward in rhythm with his bounces. The incredible sensation of plunging in and out of Len’s delicious pussy was enough to dig his fingers into the supple flesh underneath them hard enough to leave imprints.

 

Len writhed in his lap, reaching for John’s hand. Their fingers interlocked over Len’s weeping cock. It only took a few strokes for him to gasp for breath and cum with a fluttering moan. The sudden gush of fluid around John’s dick made his toes curl and with a shout that echoed around the room, he came as well. Len collapsed against his chest, John’s softening cock slipping out of him.

 

After both of them had a moment to recover, the only sound being their panting, John spoke up.

 

“Blimey. That was…”

 

“Incredible.” Len finished for him. “Just fucking incredible.” He breathed a contented sigh against John’s neck.

 

“I think we should probably move.” John said reluctantly after another few seconds of comfortable silence.

 

“Unfortunately yes. There’s some cleaning up to do after all.”

 

Len rolled off the altar, donned his discarded trousers and hat, waited for John to get to his feet and then snapped his fingers. The candles and flowers returned to the way they had been, and the mess on John’s shirt and tie disappeared. The heady smell of sex still permeated the air, not that Len seemed at all concerned with it.

 

“I’ve had a thought.” John started, tucking himself away.”

 

“You have? That’s surprising.”

 

John rolled his eyes. “Get stuffed.”

 

“Already did. You were there. Is your memory that bad?”

 

“ _ Anyways _ .” John glared at Len, who grinned back. “You’re not going to get pregnant or something are you? Seeing as how I… didn’t bother to think about protection.”

 

“Unless you want me to, no.”

 

John shook his head violently. “I am not ready for children. Especially not with a demon, whom I just met.”

 

Len laughed. “Your loss. I’m sure we’d be great fathers.”

 

“Maybe someday.” John tugged his coat back on and lit up a cigarette. “Not now though.”

 

“That makes it sound like you’re planning on having kids with me in the future.”

 

“Well. If the date I’m going to ask you on goes well enough, maybe that will happen.”

 

Len came over and fixed John’s collar for him. “A date?”

 

John shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve had a good enough time tonight that I think we can ‘set aside our differences’ as you put it, for a little while longer.”

 

“Alright. I’ll let you take me somewhere. I’ll even let you choose, since I’m generous like that.” Len plucked the cigarette from John’s mouth, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him with surprising gentleness. 

 

When he pulled away, Len was smiling.

 

“I’m guessing you don’t have a mobile or anything like that.” John said, reclaiming his cigarette from Len’s thin fingers.

 

“I don’t. It’s not like I usually need a phone.”

 

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll find you.”

 

“That’s creepy.”

 

“Well, I am a demon, darling.”

 

“The damn prettiest one I’ve ever seen.”

 

Len patted him on the cheek and turned away, sauntering towards the door. “Flattery will get you everywhere, John Constantine. I’ll see you soon.” And he was gone as suddenly as he’d appeared.  

 

John shook his head, then tossed his cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out with his foot. This had either been the best night of his life, or the worst night of his career as a hunter. Reliving the events of the past hour as he walked towards the graveyard gates, he found himself leaning towards the first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Len discuss the terms of their relationship, and the time John met Sam and Dean Winchester.

“I have a question for you, sweetie.”

 

“Fire away, love.”

 

“What do you tell people if they ask about your relationship status?”

 

John looked down at Len who was draped across his chest, tracing circles on his bare skin.

 

“No one usually wants to know. Why?”

 

“Just wondering where you think we stand. Are we dating or is this just a fuck buddies thing?”

 

John fell silent as he considered, taking a last long drag on his cigarette and putting it out. He and Len had been seeing each other for a few months now, mostly just for sex but there had been some dates here and there. Len’s dark sense of humor and cool demeanor meshed well with John’s nihilism and flirtatious personality. They were far beyond just tolerating each other at this point. John was hesitant to say he was actually in love, but it was something very near that.

 

Though, their relationship, whatever it was, also wasn’t exclusive. Both openly admitted to sleeping with other people. So Len’s question was valid.

 

“Would you like us to be going steady?”

 

“Yes, but I’m more worried about your standing in the community. You’re a hunter after all. You’re supposed to be killing me, not taking me to bed.”

 

“Oh who gives a rat’s arse.” John rolled his eyes. “People are already scandalized by me on a regular basis. Even if they do somehow find out I’m shagging a centuries old creature from the underworld, what are they going to do about it?”

 

“Kill me.” Len replied. “Or you.”

 

“I’m not going to let that happen, love.”

 

Len leaned up and kissed John gently. “I know. But if you did die, you’d be in a pretty good place.”

 

“How do you figure that?”

 

“You’ve got me as your sugar demon.”

 

John barked out a laugh. “As my  _ what _ ?”

 

Len was grinning. “Think about it. You told me on our first date your soul is damned. When you die you come skipping through the gates of Hell and straight into my arms. Make all the other poor sinners jealous.”

 

John wrapped his arms around Len and kissed him again. “You’re right, I don’t think I could pass that up.”

 

“Of course you couldn’t.” Len pillowed his head against John’s shoulder. “Have you ever actually told anyone about me?”

 

“Yeah. I met a couple other hunters in a bar a month ago. They thought I was crazy when I said I’m shacking up with a demon. Told me you would turn on me or some rubbish.”

 

“I wouldn’t.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“Who were they anyway?”

 

“Don’t remember names, I was pretty plastered. One was a big bloke, long hair, the other was all bow-legs and leather jacket. Brothers I think. Wore lots of plaid.”

 

“Did you sleep with them too?”

 

“Oh I tried, they were bloody gorgeous the both of them. Not as much as you of course, but they’re only human. Shorter one wasn’t into it. Said he didn’t like smokers. I got the other snogging me silly in a corner but he wanted to stop. Something about not wanting to make his brother mad. I was disappointed but what can you do.”

 

“Try again next time?” Len smiled.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure we’ll run into each other eventually, what with there being less and less hunters these days. I really did want a piece of that big one. Both of ‘em looked like supermodels without all the plastic surgery.”

 

“You’re getting me interested now too. Let me know next time you meet them. Maybe I can convince one to come out and play.”

 

“I’ll bet you could.” John sat up and pulled Len into his lap. “You could convince the moon out of the sky looking like that. Don’t know how you handle being so damn beautiful.”

 

“Usually by being pillow princess for my incredibly sexy boyfriend.” Len replied, mussing up John’s hair and kissing him deeply.

 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.” John mumbled against Len’s lips, running his hands down the smooth skin of his back.

 

“We were both in the right place at the right time.”

 

“Best bleeding decision I’ve ever made. Going to that church.”

 

“And deciding to seduce you instead of smiting and not looking back was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

 

John gave Len another lingering kiss and then said. “I need a shower. Want to join me?”

 

Len slid off John’s lap and swung his feet onto the floor. “Sure. Maybe I’ll even let you get some washing done this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making this a series and decided against it since I have too many going already. I also planned on actually writing out the meeting of Constantine and the Winchesters for my Halloween fic this year but didn't (might still be in the cards if I get the motivation). Regardless, chapter three is coming eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, his head is shaved at the moment, but this particular incarnation of Len has hair because Wentworth’s curls make me weak. As well, I took the general concept of demons in this AU from Supernatural, but the extent of the powers are more inspired by Good Omens.
> 
> This is pretty much my favorite thing I've ever written at the moment. There is absolutely more demon fucking on the way.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
